


I can be your family

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Family Angst, Family Feels, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Gin introduces his partner to his family with disastrous results. Aigin. One shot. Family angst and hurt/comfort. AU-ish. Mild alpha/beta elements.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Ichimaru Gin
Kudos: 9





	I can be your family

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic I found in my notebook. I own nothing. Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy the throwaway ficlet.

Gin sighed softly and contentedly as he rolled over in bed and snuggled close to his lover. Moaning gently as he did so.

"Comfy?" Sousuke asked him.

"Mm-hmm." Gin answered, nuzzling into Aizen's chest and getting very comfy indeed.

"Good," Sousuke said, kissing him on the forehead. Gin sank into his warm arms, feeling safe.

He'd met Sousuke a year ago, when he'd been chased down by a relentless alpha. He'd hidden in one of the store cupboards hoping to hide in there til the heat was off. Only, Sousuke was in there too, getting some stationery, and what was Gin to do but beg the man to let him hide.

Thankfully Sousuke let him stay and even kept him company while he hid.

It was several hours later before they ventured out of the cupboard. They'd sat and talked for almost the entire workday. Laughing. Sharing stories. Sometimes flirting.

It was nice. Sousuke hadn't pressured him to do anything. Didn't make him feel uncomfortable at all... even though he was an alpha and easily could have, he didn't. He just sat with Gina and had a really nice, long, unawkward conversation.

And after that they'd started seeing more of each other.

They went on dates. Fell in love.

They were happy. So, so incredibly happy. In fact, Gin could see himself spending the rest of his life with Sousuke.

Yes, Gin was very happy. He only hoped his pack would share in his happiness too when he told them about Sousuke. He knew since they were all betas like him they'd be a bit wary of alphas. That they might not accept Aizen right away. But Gin was sure they'd come round when they got to know Sousuke.

"What're you thinking about, Gin?" Sousuke asked gently, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You looked very deep in thought there."

"Oh." Gin said. "I was jus' thinkin' about maybe introducin' ya to me pack. Well. They're me family really. We've been together ever since our time in the Rukon districts. I reckon it's time you met em."

Sousuke smiled warmly at him. "Of course. I'd love to meet them."

Gin smiled back at him. "Great!" he beamed, kissing him sweetly. "I'll bring you round to meet em tomorrow."

. . .

The next morning, Gin made some phone calls and by lunchtime he was standing outside the restaurant with Sousuke, waiting for his pack to show up. The plan was for Gin to introduce Sousuke to them all over lunch. And all being well, everyone would get along like a house on fire.

All being well that is.

"Stop fidgeting," Sousuke told him. "It'll be fine."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous." Gin admitted. "What if they don't like you?"

Sousuke smiled and put an arm around Gin. Pulling him close.

"Well, what's most important is that you like me," he said. Making Gin blush. "But if it makes you feel better I'll try really hard to get along with them."

Gin smile softly, warmth spreading slowly through his chest as he leaned into his lover.

"Thanks Sou," he said gently. "That means a lot."

Sousuke's smile widened and he kissed Gin on the temple. "Mm, I thought it might."

. . .

It... didn't go as Gin had expected. Not at all. In fact, right from the moment his pack showed up and laid eyes on his partner, Gin felt the mood change and grow cold.

"You!" they snarled. Making it very clear that they didn't like Aizen.

Worse than that though, they all told Aizen to 'stay away from our Gin if you know what's good for you.'

They ignored Aizen's protests. His reasonings. The fact that he loved Gin and just wanted him to be happy.

They told Gin to stay away from him, because he was no good. That alphas were all the same. That he was trouble.

And when Gin argued, saying that he loved Sousuke, they gave him an ultimatum: us or him.

Have a family or at lover. One or the other. But not both.

Gin was speechless. He loved his family, but... he loved Sousuke too. He couldn't choose between them. And he didn't want to.

But they made his choice for him. An broke his heart.

. . .

Later that evening, Sousuke sat with him at home.

"I can't believe it." He said numbly. "They just... disowned me. Just like that. But why?"

Sousuke just shrugged. "Apparently they don't like me." He said, handing Gin a mug of hot tea.

"But they don't even know you." Gin said sadly. "And they didn' even wanna try."

"I know," Aizen said softly. "They're your family and you love them."

Gina nodded dejectedly. "I just wanted to share a good thing with them." He sniffed. "I thought they'd be happy for me. Instead they're never gonna talk to me again. An' I'm... never gonna see em again."

He sobbed and tears welled up in his eyes. "it's like I never even had a family."

Sousuke put his arm around his Gin and tried to comfort him as best he could. Holding him while he cried. Mourned the loss of his family.

"I ain't got a family anymore," Gin wailed. And Sousuke put the tea Gin was holding on the coffee table so holding him was less awkward. And so Gin could hold onto him. Because gods knew Gin needed someone to hold onto.

He could feel his heart break for Gin. He'd never had a family himself, but he could understand it was hard losing people you cared about.

Not that those people had any right to call themselves Gin's family. But he knew better than to go saying that aloud.

"You have me," he offered softly. "If you wanted, I could be your family."

Gin sniffed again and held him tightly. "Thank you," Gin answered softly. "I'd like that."

Sousuke smiled. Hugged Gin tighter. "Then from now on, I'll be all the family you need."


End file.
